


Professor Levesque; The New DADA Teacher

by Ak_Im_Here_Too, Background Character (Ak_Im_Here_Too)



Series: Diplomacy In Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Ak_Im_Here_Too, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Background%20Character
Summary: A year after the Giant War and the Battle of Hogwarts many students must return to Hogwarts for their 8th year. With diplomatic negotiations going on between the demi-gods and the Ministry, Hazel is sent to become the DADA teacher for Hogwarts before the First Annual Cup of War, the new game to keep Gods, Magicians, Witches and Wizards, and demigods from all out war.
Series: Diplomacy In Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126304
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. The Negotiations of Nico Di Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> This is still all new to me but this idea has been sitting on my mind for forever and I just needed to get it out.

Nico rushed down the halls of the Ministry of Magic, not caring who he blew past or toppled over. He pushed open the doors of one of the many empty conference rooms and placed his prisms in one of the many false windows. Nico stuck his hand into his thick pockets and pulled out almost 50 drachmas.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please show me the council at Camp Half-Blood, the Parliament at New Rome, the House of Life in Egypt, and the Hotel Valhalla." He whispered as he threw the coins into the myriad of rainbows in front of him. The air shimmered as the four messages became clear. 

"Hello Nico, this is Camp Half-Blood signing on!" Leo's voice rang through the room.

"This is New Rome, are we speaking to the Ambassador of Pluto?" Reyna asked through the screen. Nico nodded back to her.

"Neeks!" a female voice sounded from Egypt. There were a few murmurs from the other end of the screen, "This is the House of Life ready to roll!"

"Who's that?" Magnus asked from the Hotel Valhalla. At his question others began to speak until Nico couldn't understand a word anyone was saying.

"ENOUGH! We're wasting time! From the left to right is Camp Half-Blood, the Greek demigods, New Rome, Roman demigods, Hotel Valhalla, Norse warriors who will fight in Ragnarok, and the House of Life, Egyptian magicians. Now if you are all finished we only have a few hours until I represent all of you in front of the British Witches and Wizards. What demands do we have?" Nico echoed through the different messages.

Reyna spoke first, "The Amazons and I believe it would be helpful for these wizards to experience an exchange program perhaps? Where some of our people visit them and some of them visit us. We learn how we all work together and how the others train." Nico nodded and added this to his notebook.

"The wizards have something called a Tri-Wizard tournament, representatives from 3 different schools travel to compete in challenges for fun. I believe we could adapt this tradition into a test of good will." Nico told the others. "The only issue is that they will most likley never let us go there for this test. Last time they had one there one of their students died."

"They could come to one of our places. It could be a sign of good faith." Percy spoke up from Camp Half-Blood.

"Our trials will defiantly kill the, y'know, alive students." Magnus spoke up, "And I don't really know if they have any, well, dead ones."

"The Brooklyn house should have more than enough room for all of us." Carter said, "We can hold the trials there." Nods where seen all around.

"Hold on!" Thalia yelled from behind Percy, "How can we trust them. We need to know that none of them will hurt us! They just caught a genocidal maniac last year!"

"The Huntress is correct." Reyna spoke, words clear, "Letting them into our homes and showing them how we defend ourselves could have dire consequences."

"Someone should be sent ahead. Listen in so that we know none of them will try to hurt us or reveal our location." Alex spoke lazily as they lent on Magnus's shoulder.

"This person has to know some sort of magic though. I highly doubt they will just let us in because we're worried." Nico told them, "So that narrows it down to the House of Life and maybe one of the demigods that can manipulate mist."

"I'll do it." Hazel stood up in the amphitheater, "The House of Life is already risking a lot by letting us use their Brooklyn House, and the Greeks just lost a lot of good men to Octavian's monsters. And the Huntresses and Amazons just had one of the worst mascaras of the millennia. I should go."

Nobody argued, her logic was hard to beat. She was one of the best sorceresses there and was recruited by Hecate herself.

"Are you sure Haze?" Nico asked his sister. She only nodded in response. Nobody spoke for what felt like hours.

"I believe that is all we have to discuss." He told them, "Also we're out of time. I will call back to tell you how it goes."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After arguing with less than magic men, women, and grown people who acted like children Nico had finally come to an agreement. Hogwarts, the largest and most legendary school in Europe would allow one scout to ensure there would be no foul play. Halfway through the year volunteers from Hogwarts, Dumstrang and Butaxion will travel to Brooklyn for the challenges. After they are finished all involved parties will send representatives to visit each others territories and learn for the rest of the year. Nico could not be any of the representatives due to his role as the mediator. 

He explained this to the others. Who excepted it with many different degrees of success.

That week Hazel packed her bags and said goodbye to her friends, with all hope she would see them again soon. 

"I'll miss you!" She told Frank as he held her tight.

"I'll write you every day." He said into her shoulder. As they pulled away Hazel looked at all the gifts she had gotten from her friends and mentors. Hecate had given her a hand crafted wand for her to use at Hogwarts, Annabeth and Piper had chipped in to buy her an owl to message home. But Nico had gotten her the best present of all. Her own Sygrian Iron spatha. She had tucked it into her new wizarding robes and held out her wand and waited for the purple bus to pull to a stop.

"I'll see you soon, Ok?" Hazel asked Frank. He nodded and she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. As she borded the bus she waved goodbye to her friends headed to a world she knew nothing about.


	2. Harry Potter and the 8th Year Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his letter for Hogwarts while Hermione has questions.

Harry bounded down the stairs of the burrow, a thick envelope clasped in his hands. He sped past Arthur and Molly until he was running out the back door to speak to Ron. Ron saw Harry speed out of the Burrow and gently landed his broom. Harry nearly rolled him over as he attempted to show Ron the letter he had gotten. Ron look through the letter Harry had received and turned paler than a ghost. 

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for your 8th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
There will be many changes made in the coming year including the new exchange program, as well as some other exiting new events.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

"Well," Ron began, "Are we gonna go?"

Harry grinned like a maniac as he nodded enthusiastically. "I finally get a normal year at Hogwarts. No Voldemort or going on the run!"

Ron grinned at his friends excitement. He thought about Hermione. She had spent the entire summer trying to fix the memory charms she cast on her parents. They still had some missing bits, she had said in their letters, but they should be better in a while.

He wondered if she would come the next year, or if she would stay to care for her family. Harry must have noticed the sad look on Ron's face because he slapped his arm in an attempt to cheer him up.

"C'mon," He said, "We have to tell your mom!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had come for the golden trio to head back to Hogwarts. Hermione had written the boys with news of her return to the School. They had agreed to meet at the platform and when Hermione rushed to hug them, Harry was sure that at least one of his ribs were cracked.

"How was your summer!" She asked them grinning at the taller boys. Ron grinned along as Harry answered Hermione's questions. The trio loaded their bags and boarded the train. They searched for a compartment until they came across Neville, Luna and Ginny chatting away.

Luna was the first to notice their arrival and Ginny closely followed. Ginny waved them over and patted on the seat next to her. Harry sat down giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "So, what are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked them. "You guys haven't heard?" Neville asked the trio, all who shook their heads. "There are so many rumors going around about the new DADA teacher. Some say she's not human." Ron's eyebrows shot up. "What else could she be? Do you think she's another werewolf?" He asked Neville. Hermione shook her head. "Do you really think that's a bad thing? Professor Lupin was one of the best teachers we had. And if she is a werewolf then that means that the new anti-discrimination laws are going into effect." Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione, it's just gossip." She huffed and Ginny turned back to her friends. "Tony says she's only here for some sort of peace treaty between her people and the wizarding world, so she might not even know magic!" She told Luna. "Why would she come to Hogwarts for a peace treaty?" Ron interjected. The debate went on for a little while as other passengers walked by their carriage and farther into the train. It was only a few minutes until the train left when the group noticed a girl running towards the train with her bags still in tow. She had dark skin and long caramel curls. Hermione pointed to her through the window. "Looks like a first year got here just in time. I wouldn't want to be her right now." She pointed the girl out to the others. "No way! Ginny said to the carriage, "She's too old to be a first year. She has to be at least 13!" Ron nodded in agreement. They watched as the girl stumbled onto the train and made her way through the aisle. As she walked past the Golden Trio's carriage Luna opened the door. "You are covered in nargles! You should sit with us." As she went to sit back down the girl paused in the doorway. "Um, Hi! I'm Hazel, Hazel Levesque." Ginny waved for her to sit on her other side and Hazel happily sat down. "So what were you guys talking about?" Neville lit up like a light bulb, "We were talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! There are so many different stories about her, like Tony says she might not know magic but Mickey says she's the best soceress in the world!" The group began talking, including Hazel into their conversation when they heard a sharp rapping on the carriage door. Headmistress McGonagall opened the door and steped inside when her eyes slid past Hazel. "Ah! There you are Ms. Levesque! You seemed to have met our star students!" Hazel stood and smiled at the Headmistress. "Now we must be going, I'm sure you will be seeing them soon enough." As Hazel was about to leave she turned towards the rest of the group," I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names." The team was a little bit shaken, everybody knew their names these days. "I'm Luna, that's Neville, she's Ginny and those three are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Luna answered easily. Hazel nodded, "Thanks, see you at the feast!"


	3. The Feast

Hazel sat down at the front of the Great Hall. She felt as though every single set of eyes that entered the room landed on her, which was probably correct seeing as most of the students were older than she was. She watched as her carriage mates moved to their respective tables while gazing steadily at her. The students settled into their seats and Mcgonagall walked up to the podium. Hazel wasn't quite sure how any of this was supposed to work so she stayed hyper-vigilent throughout the sorting and the Headmistress's speech.

McGonagall signaled for Hazel to stand and a polite wave of applause surrounded them.

"Professor Levesque is now known as the youngest Hogwarts professor in history. She is also in charge of the exchange program later in the year. Any questions you have for her can be answered in class." She told the students as Hazel returned to her seat next to Professor Sprout. She quietly piled food onto her plate as the other teachers spoke among each other. 

Hazel has always been the youngest in everything, out of the seven she was the youngest. Now even here she is the youngest teacher while her peers (in a scence) were happily eating and chatting to each other about normal magic kid things, like food and remeballs. Secretly she longed for the sense of normalcy these children had.

Her thoughts soon turned to the games that would happen later in the year. She would be the "Adult Supervision" for whoever is sent, even though she was going to be four to five years younger than the competitor. Hogwarts only allowed the games to have competitors over the age of 17, leaving only the 7th and 8th years to battle. She hoped none of the challenges would be a fight to the death. (The VERY creative game makers in Valhalla were tasked to come up with the challenges) Though she believed none of the others would allow it, she still did not want to see any more death.

The exchange program was also going to be a challenge, as long as the competitors got along everything should be fine. Twelve students total will be taken from Hogwarts and sent across the world and 4 students would come to Hogwarts. Hopefully the others will send agreeable students to Hogwarts. 

The feast came to a close and the students filed away, the Perfects leading first years to the dorms. Hazel made eye contact with Ginny who asked a question with her eyes. Hazel just smiled and waved.

Luna waved back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After wandering through the halls, helping some of the house elves, and making herself at home in her bedroom she sat on the edge of her bed, not nearly tired at all. She tossed and turned and finally decided to write Frank.

Dear Frank,  
Things are going well! The students seem confused with my being a teacher and all, but they seem plenty polite! On the train here I met some 8th years. I think I got along with the 7th year Luna the best, she's a little odd but she's the only one who didn't act all weird when they found out I was a teacher. I also met the Perfects on the train, I couldn't tell you their names but they seemed completely civil. They are all amazing candidates for the games! I miss you, I miss New Rome. How are they there? And what about camp? I'm going to write Nico after this but I still want to hear from you. I'm nervous, the plan is increasingly unstable and one wrong move can lead us into another war. I hope everything is OK. 

Write back please,  
Hazel

Hazel rolled the parchment and placed it to the side, Nico's letter should come next.

Dear Nico,  
I hope you are safe. Things are going well on my end and I can imagine you are buried at work back home. I don't know how you can do it, being the diplomatic leader of four different mythologies, helping Thalia with her responsibilities with the mist, keeping Mrs. O'Leary out of trouble, and taking work from Dad and Thanos in your spare time. Not to mention Will! I never got to say congrats. So CONGRATS!! I'm so happy to see you happy. Is that what Jason was hiding from us after our trip? Make sure to take a break. If you need anything just write me. 

SLEEP!  
Hazel

She tied the parchments to Marie, her owl's, legs and sent her to find her boys. Hazel still couldn't sleep so she took to the halls once more. Aimlessly walking the halls, Hazel looked at the beautiful paintings that lined the walls. Soon enough Hazel felt a cold presence from behind her. She recognized the pull immediately. 

"Thanos." She said, not turning to face him. "Is it time?"

There was no reply from behind her. She turned to face who she believed to be death. Only there was nobody there. 

"Thanos, if this is some sick prank I will slap you so hard-" She continued looking around her. She seemed to grow closer to the presence until she was face to face with the object. Hazel reached out and grabbed the cloak pulling it off the trio. 

"You're not Thanos." She said before looking at the cloak in her hand, "But this belongs to him! Where did you get this!" She asked the older kids.

The three of them just looked at each other. 

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just don't scare me like that again!" She handed the cloak back to Harry before stalking back to her room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hazel ate breakfast in peace. 

Until the owls came. 10 different boxes came falling onto her head. She let out a little scream and ducked as the large packages fell into her food. Hazel looked at the tags. Her friends and even some allies from Valhalla and Brooklyn sent her some things. Not noticing the eyes on her, Hazel opened Nico's gift first. For some reason he seemed to be in a giving mood lately. The gift was a gold necklace with a small prism on it for IMing. She quickly slid it over her head and opened the next present. Frank had sent her a stuffed red panda, Percy and Annabeth had gotten her a school supply set, Jason and Piper sent her some chocolate candies, Reyna had sent her a dagger, Brooklyn had sent her an Egyptian Magic Kit, and Valhalla sent her a vase.

Hazel quickly packed her stuff away and headed to her classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter and then it all got deleted... Awesome!
> 
> Also I love all of the comments, they make me soooo happy. I love hearing what you have to say about the story!! I don't have any beta readers so there may be mistakes, enjoy!!

When Hazel opened to door to find a group of 17-18 year olds she was a bit confused. 

"Um, hello? Are you guys the 7th and 8th year students?" She asked some of the adults in the front. Most of them nodded and she moved aside to let them in. "Take your seat and I'll go over the rules to the class and what to expect for the coming year." 

The students chose their seats and Hazel began passing out the syllabus. "Some base rules: 1. Discrimination of any kind will not be tolerated in my classroom, I will not hesitate to wash your mouth out with soap. 2. I will answer any questions honestly and in full, if you have any questions, help, or need to talk you can see me after class. 3. Because most of you have already finished the Ministry required 6 years of DADA, this class will mostly be focusing on a certain type of magic called mist. This class will not be easy but no homework so no need to freak out."

Hermione's hand was up before Hazel had even finished her sentence. Hazel made a motion for Hermione to continue. "If we don't have homework how will we grasp the concept material? Also I've never heard of the mist, what is it? And where are you from, not here?" Hazel looked stunned at the questions before she giggled.

"Sorry, sorry. All good questions. The mist is very finicky and honestly there isn't much you would be able to do outside the classroom and hopefully you wouldn't need to. Therefore no homework. The mist is the veil that separates the worlds of mythology and the mortal realm. Finally, I was born in New Orleans and lived there until I moved to Alaska. After I died I lived in the underworld until my brother took me to California and I have lived there for the last 2 years." Hazel finished passing out the syllabus and sat the rest of the stack on her desk. The students were silent for a long time, trying to decide if she were sane and believed what she was saying or joking with them.

Hazel leaned on the front of her desk, "Let's begin! Please get out your notebooks and pens."

The class looked anxiously at each other. Harry quietly raised his hand. 

"Yes?" Hazel asked, cinnamon curls falling over her shoulders.

"None of us have pens or notebooks, we have quills and parchment though." Hazel wrinkled her nose at that and waved her hand.

"Same thing. Now today we will be learning about how the mist. For the first quarter we will be working of the theory and limits of the mist. By the end of the semester you will be expected to see through the mist and if you want extra credit, use it." She turned to her desk where a bright red apple sat. She picked it up and showed it to the class. "Now when you walked into class did you notice this apple?"

Oddly enough they hadn't, the apple stood out from the desk and yet blended in to the background like from an old cartoon. 

"You, what's your name?" Hazel asked pointing at Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," He hissed, "Draco Malfoy."

"Well Draco, Draco Malfoy." She said cautiously, "Catch!" Hazel lobbed the apple at Draco's head at a high pace, and yet it never connected. "You didn't notice it because it was never there. I just made you think it was there. I just used the mist."

The class started scribbling down notes as she continued to lecture, "The mist can cover almost anything. I can't make you see the sun as blue or make you think the grass is orange. But everything that is within the realm of possibility can be manipulated. It's easiest if your target or person you are trying to trick wants to or is expecting it to happen. Once I made six people believe that someone died and was eaten by a turtle." The class paused and looked at her. That sounded ridiculous. "Well one of them was trying to kill him and feed him to his turtle so I just made it look like he did."

The class continued taking notes as she began talking about the limitations of the mist and how it worked. Soon enough class was ending and Hazel was walking them out the door. Harry had no idea what he was in for.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After classes had finished Hermione, who had about one thousand questions about DADA and how the class was going to work, had dragged Ron and Harry to Hazel's office hours. When they entered the classroom they were not expecting her to be injecting blood into her forearm. She looked up and smiled. Hazel placed the syringe down on her desk and gestured for the group to sit down.

"What can I do to help you guys?" She asked them, completely ignoring the fact they walked in on her giving herself an impromptu blood transfusion.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked completely insensitively.

"Oh!" Hazel exclaimed. She lit up, "My friend Sadie is teaching me Egyptian magic but you need to have the blood of the pharaohs to use it. Carter, her brother, thinks that blood injections can have a temporary affect. So I'm trying that and getting a good look into the theory. But I'm guessing that's not why you're here."

Hermione shook her head, "I had some questions about the syllabus, you only have things planned until the end of the semester and then it says that all years under 7th years will get a substitute until the end of the year." That was odd, Ron wondered how he missed it earlier.

'Well at the end of the semester the 7th and 8th years will be going on a group field trip. And after that I need to chaperone for the competition and then after that there is the exchange program. I will be a chaperone for that as well so I won't be able to finish the year. However my cousin Thalia will be finishing the unit on mist. If all goes well then I will be invited back next year to continue teaching."

Harry's brow wrinkled, "What field trip? And competition?" Hazel grinned and clapped her hands together.

"I know you and your classmates believe I'm crazy when I was up there during class talking about giant turtles and Egyptian magic but my race, demigods, are finally making themselves known to wizards. So as a symbol of good faith we are holding a compitition where we all go to Brooklyn and, well, compete! It was mostly inspired by what you guys all call the Tri-Wizard tournament. After that some students from Hogwarts, Dumstrang, and Buaxtion will go to Brooklyn, New York, San Fransisco, and Boston. The feild trip is just for my class so I can show you the mist in action. We'll be going to Greece and Rome."

The trio just gaped at her. "Any more questions?" They shook their heads.

What the actual-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice that my summaries structurally make my story sound good and then when you read it it's like: 
> 
> quote, action, quote
> 
> movement, whats happening
> 
> quote, movement
> 
> action
> 
> and it just continues from there like. WHY ARE YOU STILL READINGGGG

Ron was positive that Professor Levesque was off her rocker. Unfortunately for him, two weeks later Hazel had put a sign up sheet for the field trip to Greece and Rome on her classroom door. Needless to say the other students had no idea what was going on. 

"Professor?" Neville asked tentatively, raising his hand, "There's a sign up sheet on the door of the class, what is it for?"

Hazel looked up from the papers on her desk, "I have been planing a field trip for students to take a two week trip to Greece and Rome in a few weeks. The trip should lead us into our second unit on using and seeing through the mist."

Ginny raised her hand next, "Do 7th years and under need a parent signature?" It was a totally reasonable question but Hazel tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know you would probably need to ask Professor Flitwick or Professor Sprout. They will be your wizarding guides while we are out of the country." She turned back to her papers and started scribbling furiously.

"But Professor? You're leading the trip right? Why don't you know if we need parent permission?" Thomas Finnegan asked.

Hazel finished scribbling her sentence and looked up at the class. "I haven't been in school since the 30's. And even then it was a strict christian school for colored children, so it didn't really have enough funding for school trips, and when we did go the museums and places would treat us differently than the other kids. After I moved to Alaska my mother 'home schooled' me and then I died. Once I rejoined humanity I immediately joined the New Rome Legion. So I don't really know about parent permission slips, but if anyone wants extra credit can you please rewrite my letter to the House of Life so that it actually makes sense?"

Hermione's hand was in the air as soon as she heard the term 'extra credit'. Hazel handed her the letter and told her to send it to the House of Life in Brooklyn when she was done. Hermione's eyes skimmed the letter for spelling and grammatical errors before putting her quill to parchment and rewriting the note. When she was finished she backed up and looked at her work in whole. 

House of Life,

So far everything is going according to plan. The Ambassador of Pluto will be coming to further discuss the living arrangements of my students at your Brooklyn House. I understand that although you are allowing the competitors to stay in your home you do not wish for the competitions to be held there. Unfortunately those discussions must be held with Valhalla as they are in charge of the competitions. Trust me, I think it's a bad idea too. Also please have your list of exchange students sent or given to me by the end of the Cup of War. Only nine students should be on the list.

Thank you and please write back soon.

Hazel Levesque

Hermione rolled up the parchment and attached it to the Professor's owl. That evening she brought the letter up to the boys.

"Do you guys remember when Professor Levesque asked me to rewrite that letter during DADA?" She asked as they relaxed in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yah"Ron groaned, "What is this about? You have been against her since the beginning."

Hermione shook her head, "She is 13 Ron! You're not even responsible to get yourself to pass potions and you're 18! She said that everything was going to plan and she talked about the exchange program again."

"Maybe she isn't crazy or working for some nefarious people and is actually who she says she is." It was Harry who spoke this time, leaning over his homework he turned to Hermione, "I just want to have one year of normal Hogwarts and if that means diplomatic discussions with half gods and Egyptian Magicians then I'm in."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hermione walked right up to the field trip sign up sheet and signed herself up. Some other students such as Draco Malfoy, Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood were already signed up for the trip. She entered the classroom and sat at her desk as other students filed into the classroom. 

Hazel stood in the front of the room and began discussing the positive and negative benefits of the mist, and how the mist can be used in daily life.

"The mist is a neutral force, if you want to use it then you must know that first. The mist can only fabricate reality but it doesn't make it any less dangerous, if anything it makes it more so. Once my cousin Percy was at school doing his normal thing..." Hazel waved her hand and the classroom turned into a different classroom. A whiteboard replaced the blackboard and Hazel turned into an old lady in a leather jacket. "A monster we call a Kindly One was hiding as his Pre-Algebra teacher using the mist. But because he wasn't expecting it, when she attacked she was even more dangerous." The old lady turned into a leathery monster with wings and sharp yellow teeth before the room reverted back to Hazel's classroom. 

"This is why I want you to be able to detect or see through the mist before we go to Greece and Rome." She continued her lecture and didn't notice as an IM popped up behind her.

"HAZEL!" Nico yelled through the screen. Hazel looked behind her to see her brother's face.

"Nico! What's wrong?" She asked hurriedly. 

Nico didn't seem to stressed or worried but he almost never IM'd Hazel, "Nothing's wrong Haze. But with everything going on the only seasoned campers who can help with the trip to Greece and Rome are Leo and Piper."

Hazel groaned, "Really? Leo's probably gunna get us lost before we even get to Athens."

Leo's head poked up from the side of the screen. "HAZEL! I thought you had more trust in me! I got you all the way to the doors of death without a single hitch!"

"Yah but once we got there you were passed out half the time!" She retorted, the class watching like a tennis match.

Piper pushed Leo and Nico out of the frame, "Don't worry Hazel, I got this. I'll even keep Valdez in check for you. Now go to class!" She said as she swiped through the IM.

Hazel turned back to class and continued teaching as if nothing happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today because I have No Inspiration!!!

The letters between Hazel and her friends had just become more and more frequent, it seemed as though every day there was new information or chatter from the camps. Valhalla had chosen the first challenge for the Cup of War, and then it was vetoed by the Romans. So they came up with another idea, and it was vetoed by the Egyptians. Oddly enough, the Romans and Egyptians were the most mature out of the four pantheons. As the next week progressed, Hazel's students were slowly becoming more adapt to detecting and seeing through the mist. 

Classes had gotten easier and as the trip drew nearer the class became more and more excitable. Almost all of her classes had signed up for the field trip. It was breakfast when she got the letter. It was plain and addressed only to Hazel, without a return address. Hazel slowly opened the envelope and inside was a small birthday card. She had been expecting cards, seeing as her birthday was the week before, and the trans-Atlantic trip could take a while. But this seemed... wrong. She opened the card to find hate letters and angry notes to her.

"Go back to America"

"We don't want your kind here"

"You're an awful teacher!"

"You deserve what's coming"

And so on. Hazel quickly closed the card and slammed it onto her plate of food. Her hand rushed to cover her sob, she pushed her chair back and ran out of the room barley holding back tears. She rushed back to her room where she immediately called Frank. And yet when his familiar face showed in the mist, the one person she was hoping to avoid was right there with him. Frank was speaking to Nico and Reyna. Reyna saw her tear streaked face first. She pushed the boys aside and went to comfort Hazel. The boys however had a very different reaction. Frank looked confused for the most part as he began asking about what was wrong and what had happened. Nico was furious. His eyes were stone cold and angry. She had hoped not to tell Nico for many reasons. He was busy and she didn't know when he would be free, the hate comments might spark anger between the two groups, and he would send the poor person who wrote the note straight to Eternal Punishment.

In a quick attempt to avoid the conversation Hazel cut through the Iris Message. She paused a moment as she caught her breath. Some of the teachers came to check in on her that morning after seeing the letter, but after a few moments of vulnerability Hazel continued her daily routine. Her classes were simple and she immediately cut through any IM sent to her. Most of them were from Nico or Frank, with some from Piper and Annabeth. She had managed to avoid confrontation until dinner that evening.

Nico stalked into the great hall, bursting through the door. The hall went silent as he stopped abruptly. Hazel stood from her seat at the Teacher's Table and peered across the room at Nico.

"Brother." She said calmly.

"We need to talk" He replied sharply. Hazel nodded and gestured for him to follow her to her room. Once they were in the privacy of her bedroom Hazel turned to Nico violently.

"What are you doing here!" She exclaimed.

"You can't just avoid me like that! I'm sorry I was worried about you Hazel!" He responded quickly. Nico took a quick breath before continuing, "I love you, you know that right?"

Hazel took a deep breath and gave a solemn nod. "I just didn't want you to worry, and the Cup of War-"

"I don't care about that if it means losing you." He interrupted. Hazel fell into Nico's arms and the two of them sat in comfortable silence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Nico's surprising arrival, and resistance to leave, Hazel's next class was much more talkative than the last one. As soon as she and Nico entered the classroom they were barraged by questioned. Hazel quieted down the 7th and 8th years before beginning her explanation.

"Hello class! This is Nico Di Angelo, he will be staying with us for the next few weeks up until the trip!" She confidently spoke, "Now please get out your parchment."

Class was the same as always, and apart from the extra chair at the teacher's table nothing really changed. Hermione however was still as curious as ever.

"Why do you think Mr. Di Angelo joined our class today?" She asked Ron. "Professor Levesque was acting strange yesterday at breakfast. Do you think he's here because of that?"

"I did't notice her acting strange." He replied easily.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't, you were too busy stuffing your face with food."

Ron gave an indignant 'hey' but didn't protest too much. 

"You have to admit it was weird that she saw through the cloak." She spoke to no one in particular.

"Can we please stop talking about the one class we don't have homework on?" Harry argued. Ron agreed and abruptly got a book to the head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
